


Do You Know Her?

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, They're best friends, implied ayakanon, kanon and chisato is like my fave brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: When Chisato starts hounding Kanon about her love life, Kanon does what any other reasonable person does; Panic.





	Do You Know Her?

Kanon sipped at her piping beverage, frothy, as she stared out at the window and towards the bustling streets outside. She hummed in satisfaction as her tea warmed her chest and she contemplated putting in an order for cake to go with it… but she held strong and continued her wait for Chisato, like she said she would. She had only caved and bought a tea already because the nipping Autumn air wouldn’t leave her be. 

She drummed her fingers along the table, content with the simple rhythm. She’d been considering giving up her drumming before Hello Happy World came along, so she was happily surprised to see she’d rediscovered her love for the instrument. 

Humming along, she finally saw Chisato hurriedly making her way inside. Making eye contact, Kanon offered a sympathetic smile. The two of them shared their despairingly poor sense of direction; well, more like Chisato was terrible with public transportation. The only reason Kanon had made it to the cafe with no issue was that she’d been there before and it was very close to her house. She also might have had maps open on her phone-

“Hi, Chisato-chan!” she greeted her friend, who barely breathed out a delicate sigh - she probably wanted to let out a guttural groan of frustration, instead - as she settled in across from Kanon. 

“Hello, Kanon…” Chisato said, smoothing out her skirt. “I’m so sorry I was late… I left so early, too.”

Kanon couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Well, you’re here now. That’s what matters!”

And, with that, Chisato ordered her own beverage and the two girls got to chatting about everything and nothing. Kanon always felt so blessed when she got to spend time with Chisato. It was so easy! They could just talk and talk with no awkward silence; if they were quiet, it was peaceful and companionable. Not… anxiety inducing. 

Well, their chats  _ usually _ weren’t anxiety inducing. 

“You started meeting with your new group, right?” Kanon confirmed. 

Chisato nearly rolled her eyes, but refrained - Kanon could still tell, just from how much time she’d spent with Chisato, getting to know her mannerisms. Chisato was highly professional, and had been telling Kanon about her agent’s new “endeavor” with her. 

“Yes.” Chisato stirred her coffee. “I’ve met with them a few times… they seemed pretty useless at first, but they might actually be competent enough. I’m not entirely sure on the group staying together long-term, however, so I’m staying prepared for that.”

“Ah…” Kanon wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“Are things going well with  _ your  _ group?” Chisato asked, kindly. She also knew Kanon had her own… frustrations with her own band. Well, not necessarily “frustrations”... They were more ample worries than anything. 

“Yeah,” she answered, honest. “It can get a little crazy… I feel bad for Misaki-chan sometimes, since she’s so serious and the others aren’t.”

“Sounds rough,” Chisato murmured. “I feel I may be in that situation soon enough, myself. Is Kaoru bothering you?” 

“Huh? No, Kaoru-san is fine.”

Chisato narrowed her eyes. “Well, if that changes, let me know. I’ll put her in her place for you.”

A burble of laughter escaped her before she could stop it. At Chisato’s questioning glance, she said, “Well, you sound like her wife, when you say that.”

“Wha-!?” Chisato stared, slack-jawed at Kanon. “Don’t even joke about something like that!” She shuddered, almost in horror. “Just thinking about that is enough to scar me for life.”

Kanon simply smiled as Chisato glared. 

“Well then, Kanon,” Chisato suddenly said, “have  _ you  _ been on any dates recently? Didn’t you say you’d been thinking about possibly dating? I could always help you find someone.”

Kanon nearly spat out her tea all over the table. Instead she gulped, and nearly choked, instead. Coughing and hacking, Kanon tried her best to hide her flustered, apple-red face. 

Chisato smiled, like a cat who had just caught a particularly tasty canary. “Ah, so you haven’t? I could always set you up, you know? How about you date Kaoru yourself-”

“I’m already seeing someone!” Kanon blurted out, panicked. 

_ WHY would you SAY that!?  _ she lamented, internally.

Chisato’s smug expression dropped as her eyes widened. “Oh! Well then… who is it?” She shifted in her seat, attentive. “You never mentioned anyone…”

“Oh! I… just met them a little bit ago!” She racked her brain. Was there a way to get out of this? She just kept digging her own grave! “Yup! Very new…”

“What’s their name?”

Suddenly, Kanon’s mind went blank. How was she supposed to come up with a fake person on the spot? Suddenly, her very pretty coworker popped into her head, and Kanon couldn’t shake the vision of sparkling eyes and fluffy, soft hair. 

“Her name is Aya!” she blurted out without thinking. She could smack herself. 

Chisato looked thoughtful. “That’s interesting. The vocalist for my new group is named Aya. What’s her family name?”

Kanon fidgeted, avoiding eye contact. There was no way Chisato knew her coworker. No  _ way _ .  _ Kanon _ barely knew her coworker - other than the fact that she was actually really cute, and Kanon had been spending more and more shifts trying not to get caught staring. 

“Maruyama,” she said, hoping that would be the end of it.

“No way!” Chisato gasped and Kanon felt her soul escape her body with a surprised gasp. “That’s her! You two are dating?”

_ Oh noooooo…! _

“Um… yes. We… work together, actually.”

“Don’t you work at a fast food place?” Chisato seemed confused. “She’s an idol in training, why would she be working at a place like that?”

Kanon nearly shrugged, but immediately stopped herself.  _ If Aya-chan is my “ _ ** _girlfriend”_ ** _ now, I can’t not know that! _

“Oh, I think it’s to practice talking to people… something like that,” Kanon adlibbed, swearing she’d heard Aya mention something like that from the few shifts they’d worked together. 

Chisato nodded along, seemingly buying Kanon’s bluff. “That makes sense, actually. She’s a bit of a mess.” She quickly covered her mouth. “Oh! I’m sorry…”

Kanon thought back on a couple of instances where Aya got tongue tied with customers and cracked a smile. It was really cute and endearing. “Naw… she’s working on it, though.”

Chisato clapped her hands and smiled happily. “Well, nonetheless, I’m so glad for you! She  _ is _ rather pretty, actually.”

Well…  _ that _ was definitely the truth; the one honest thing of the whole conversation, at that point. “Yeah…”

“I’ll have to let her know we’re friends!”

_ Oh NO! _

“Uh… yeah!” Kanon’s mind raced. She had Aya’s number and it seemed like she’d be making a  _ very  _ important phone call once she and Chisato finished their day out. 


End file.
